Saki Miyu
Saki Miyu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Saki wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Her eyes are teal. She has fair skin and the second largest bust size in the game, at 1.7. Before the February 8th, 2016 Build, she had cyan twintails and light cyan eyes. After the February 8th, 2016 Build, Saki had dark cyan hair with short bangs swept to the right; the rest of her hair was tied up in two long pigtails from the back of her head that ended in spirals. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if the player aims their camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers, unless they kill Kokona Haruka. During lunch at the rooftop on Monday, Saki will talk with Kokona Haruka about what she assumes is domestic abuse from Kokona's father. Saki is presumably compassionate and an understanding friend and will only show concern for Kokona. Besides the Monday event, she is an average NPC. If Saki hears or reads about Kokona's compensated dating, she will be surprised. She has never shown to be caring for Kokona when she gets bullied, so it's possible that Saki isn't the greatest friend. YandereDev might add comforting animations towards Kokona, but there may be a limit: if Kokona's reputation is bad enough, Saki's may go down too and she would have to avoid Kokona. Routine At 7:05 AM, Saki enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, to the left side of the fountain, and gossips with Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Koharu Hinata, Mei Mio, and Kokona Haruka. At 8:00 AM, Saki walks into Classroom 3-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM. On Monday, she goes to the rooftop to talk with Kokona about Kokona's family issues. On all other days, she goes to the cafeteria to gossip. Saki walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Cooking Club and stays there until 5:30 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes, then she lingers there until 5:45 PM, when she walks home. Task :Main Article: Tasks Saki's task is to find her bra. Her bra has been near the Confession Tree against the fence, both before and after the November 15th, 2015 Build. Once the player collects and brings it back to her, Saki will be very happy and will become Yandere-chan's friend. Background Due to Kokona's family debt, Saki tried to help them make money. She attempted to sell her underwear to boys. At one point, she tried to sell her bra, but could not go through with it and threw it over the fence, hence why the player has to retrieve it for her. Relationships Kokona Haruka According to her Student Profile, Kokona Haruka is Saki's best friend and closest confidant. Kokona is willing to discuss personal matters with her, such as during the rooftop conversation about her family problems on Monday. If Yandere-chan reveals Kokona's compensated dating on the Internet, Saki Miyu will be confused and distraught. YandereDev said that Saki might comfort Kokona, but there would be a limit to that because Saki could lose reputation as a result of it. If Kokona had become a rival, Saki would have been her subordinate. Saki will not have a crush on Kokona, as they are just friends. As of the September 15th, 2017 Build, Saki will attack Yandere-chan if she kills Kokona in front of her. Trivia *Saki's hairstyle before the February 8th, 2016 Build was changed. *Her name is a reference to the most popular female Japanese names in 2012, the ninth most popular being Saki and tenth most popular being Miyu. *When YandereDev was struggling to find hairstyles that he could create by duplicating and changing the size of a ponytail, the last idea that he came up with was "two long twin tails". He made them cyan because they reminded him of Hatsune Miku. Because Saki's design has changed, she does not resemble the Vocaloid anymore aside from color. *In older versions of the game, Saki Miyu's name was Azu Naka. This placeholder name was inspired by Azusa Nakano from K-ON. *Her male counterpart is Sora Sosuke. *By opening the debug menu and pressing the K button, the day will restart and Saki Miyu will become mindbroken without needing to kidnap and torture her. *Saki makes a small cameo in the Gaming Club by appearing in the racing game, racing against Kokona. *She is the student with the most hair changes in the debug builds, having changed her hair 5 times. Quotes